Finding A Light: Part II
by herzeleidx
Summary: I've written this fic before, but does anyone ever wonder what Cloud is thinking when the pesky ninja arrives. Cloud's POV. R&R please! No flames!


Yay! I know I should be updating my other stories, but I had to write this, I mean I don't know if anyone has ever written a one-shot fic and then written it from the other person's POV. Oh well, R&R please! No flames.

* * *

**Cloud's POV**

I stared out into the water beneath me, tears threatening to fall. _'No,'_ I scolded myself, _'I can not my mask slip. I can not cry.'_ She had turned me down, because he had gotten there first. He had been the one to win her, her happiness, her soft touch, her undying gentleness, and most of all…her heart.

Aerith I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you wait. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I'm sorry I didn't come home in time, and most of all I'm sorry for myself, for not seeing what was clearly painted in front of me.

Why couldn't I see it? Clearly she was in love with Leon . Why didn't I notice? Maybe, deep down, I did see it and didn't want to believe it. Maybe I knew her love for me was dying, that the love she once had for me was slowly fading away. Or maybe the darkness was too thick.

A strong wind blew, blowing my crimson cloak to the side, so that it was in my vision. I sighed, it was ripped and worn from countless battles, just like me. I was torn apart inside, my heart shattered, my soul broken. I was a lonely man and there was no one left to save me.

Well there was one person, but she was far from what I needed. She was pesky and annoying, and had no regard for other people's space. She was just…infuriating…she was bratty and-I stopped thinking suddenly when I heard a small 'eep' from behind me. I growled under my breath. _'Perfect, I can't even be alone and think.'_ I thought bitterly.

"Yuffie…I know you're there, you can come out." I said dryly. I saw her come out from the corner of my eye, she was dressed in her normal ninja outfit, a nervous smile spread across her lips.

"Hehe…hiya Cloudy. Coincidence seeing you here…" She said quietly, walking up to me, I grunted. "So…," She ventured, "What are you doing up here?"

_'You really don't know?' _

But instead of saying that I replied, "Thinking."

"Oh. What about?" She asked me.

_'You **really** don't know do you?' _

"Just…things." I muttered.

"Uh…what kind of things?"

_'Didn't you see? No. You don't see anything, but what you want. You're blind when it comes to other people's problems and inconvenience's.' _

"Nothing that involves you." I said, a little angrier than I should have. I saw a look of hurt pass through her eyes, or was that my imagination?

"It's Aerith isn't it?" She asked quietly.

_'Maybe you're not as blind as I thought.' _

"Mmm." I mumbled.

"She did love you, ya know." She said. "When we left you behind, she cried for hours."

I sighed again, running my hands through my spiky, golden locks, "I know."

"Squall was always comforting her, always being her shoulder to cry on." She said, laughing bitterly. "Always leaving me alone." She whispered.

_'Squall, did you love him?' _

"You loved him." I said, it wasn't a question I was stating it.

Well...erm…I wouldn't…" She stuttered, I looked at her, silently asking her to continue, "No really what I just needed was someone to tell my problems to is all. Ya know?"

"I guess, everyone needs someone to share their pain with." I whispered hollowly.

"What about happiness?" She questioned, "What about successes?"

_'Happiness?'_ I thought scornfully.

"For those who have it, I suppose." I replied.

"Don't you have something? Something that makes you smile, something to cheer you up? Something to live for?" She demanded. I gave her a strange look, and she just grinned. "There has to be, something, someone." She said, then seeming to regret it. I closed my eyes, then slowly reopened them. "Sorry." She murmured.

"It's…alright." I sighed.

"Maybe you need to find something." She suggested looking down at the water beneath her.

"Oh? And since when have you become such on expert on other people's lives?" I asked, challenging her.

"I'm not saying I am, but maybe you should find something to look forward to." She insisted.

"Like what, might I ask?"

"Like, ah, I don't know. A girlfriend?" She supplied.

"A girlfriend?" I repeated. "Incase you haven't figured it out yet, I just lost the person I loved to some guy I barely know, and you expect me to get a girlfriend," I snapped his fingers, "Just like that?"

"No! Argh. Will you listen? I'm saying just to find something to make your life better, to brighten in." She said heatedly.

"I don't need any 'cheering up' I'm fine." I replied coldly.

"No you're not, do you know how many freaking hours you spend on this balcony, lost in your own world, causing many people to worry about you?" She screamed.

_'Whoa. I wasn't expecting that from her.' _

"Oh yeah, like who?" I questioned, she didn't answer, but stood there looking downwards, I put my hands on her shoulders, "Who?" I asked again.

Like…me." She whispered, my eyes widened, I was truly shocked, I didn't know someone as bratty and self-centered as her could think of other people, Do you know how many hours I spend wondering what made you so cold, so dark?" I shook his head, "Well I spend a lot. And I want to know what happened, what really happened, but no one ever told me. I don't know you too well, but I would like to."

She looked me straight in the eyes and put her hands over mine, "Really?" I questioned.

She smiled at me, "Really." She told me seriously.

I was silent for a while, averting my eyes back to the water, but I finally gave a small smile, "Alright." I said. I saw her give a huge grin and sit down, mentioning for me to sit next to her, and I did, hesitantly at first, but I relaxed once I got comfortable, "It all started when…" I began, out of the corner of my eye I saw her grin become wider, if possible as she listened to me tell my story.

_'Maybe what she said is right, maybe I do need someone to brighten my life… _

_'Maybe it's her.'_

* * *

Okay, this is sucky! But it's from Cloud's POV, so…yeah. Anyways review and tell me what you think! And I want to give special thanks to:

**KairiLuv- Aww, thanks girly, you're really a great person, readin' my horrible stories, and to top it all off, readin' my horrible stories with pairings you're not even fond of! It means a lot, so thanks. But you have to admit, they're not THAT bad of a pairing, eh? thinks Maybe…just maybe… Anyway thank you so much! **

**Z.A.G- snorts As if I'm going to ignore what you said, if you're writing a Clouffie, I am going to keep bugging you until you tell me what it is. LOL. Just kiddin', but there's no way I'll ignore it, you're great at writing Clouffie's, and I really do hope 'Jealousy' is a Clouffie! Anyways, I'm glad you like it because normally I think my fic's suck! Well maybe you can check out my other Clouffie's cough hint cough Nah, you don't have to but I'd be happy! . **

**Plumbob-Hey! I'm really excited to know you liked it! You've been reviewing a lot of my stories and I really am glad to know you like them! I feel bad though, you've written stories and I haven't read them because I'm not a fan of Squiffie's they bore me. cries Please don't be mad, I know they must be excellent! Wait. light bulb goes off in head I did read your one story with DDR, and it was REALLY funny! So I did, but I still do feel bad, I just can not sit through a Squiffie, I try every now-and-then, but I get bored. So anyway thank you! gives you a medal **

**Luvbobbyo01- You're too kind. bows You've read many of my stories and have said so many wonderful things! And you are not starting to annoy me by reviewing! You're welcome to review anytime you want! Even if you've already reviewed the fic! And if you are to write a story please let me know cause I will definitely read and review it! Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so much! And do you have MSN Messenger? (I'm not a creepy stalker, just want to know) Thank you! **


End file.
